One More Chance
by monteeth
Summary: Ever since Sam had broken up with Quinn, her feelings towards him have grown more than she had expected them to. Now with summer ahead of everyone and parties always being planned, there might still be that spark between the two blondes.
1. Ch 1: First Day of Summer

One More Chance – Chapter 1

"_First Day of Summer"_

Quinn's days have been slow ever since Sam had broken up with her for cheating. Sure, she had feelings for Finn when they kissed at that kissing booth during Valentine's Day this year, and when they did it again in the auditorium; but her feelings towards Sam were much greater. And she knew that. Her mind wondered if she actually loved him, because it seemed like it. She never knew how much he meant to her until the break-up happened. Most of her scraps of paper were doodled on; many of them had Sam's name on them and a few hearts drawn around it. She created most of them during class, due to boredom. However, she was on her second break-up now. Finn had broken up with the blonde a few weeks ago, for Rachel of course.

It was a Friday night, and she was up in her room, on her laptop. Summer has just started and today had been her last day of Junior year. They had all said their good-bye's and some tears fell. Quinn's being one of them. Brittany and Santana mentioned that they would throw a party this weekend, possibly tomorrow, to celebrate the end of the school year. Of course, the blonde agreed on going. She was on Facebook, scrolling down and seeing all of the happy messages from everyone. A few minutes later, she felt her phone vibrate and buzz as the screen lit up with Sam's name. A smile formed on her face.

"_Hey Q, how's summer going so far for you? Listen, will you be going to San's party tomorrow? – Sam" _ Quinn bit her bottom lip as she finished reading the message.

After thinking for a while, she replied. _"Hi Sam. It's been alright, I guess. How about yours? I agreed on going when she announced it, so I guess I am. Will you be going? – Q" _

Sam was currently watching Avatar in the living room with a bowl of popcorn by his side. This was probably the 23rd time watching it, but he didn't mind. The blond spoke along to the movie's dialogue, already knowing most of it by heart. He paused the movie as he noticed his phone light up with Quinn's message. After reading it, he decided to reply.

"_That's good, mine has been filled with Avatar; so nothing new. I already mentioned it to my mom that I won't be home tomorrow night, so yeah I'll be going. Actually looking forward to it, specially to catch up with you. It's been a while. – Sam" _He hesitated a little before pressing send, knowing that he might have said a little too much. But he let it go, and got back to the movie while eating a handful of popcorn. Stacy walked into the living room with a glass of milk in her hand as she sat next to Sam.

"Hey Sammy, you're watching Avatar again? Don't you ever get tired of that movie," Stacy whined as the blond let out a small laugh.

"Hi little one," he smiled at his younger sister. "No, not really. You know how obsessed I am with it. Some day I'll teach you how to speak Na'vi, okay?" Sam winked at Stacy as she nodded and settled in to accompany him with the film. Stevie and his mom were in the kitchen eating, so it was pretty quiet around the hotel room.

Quinn closed her laptop and decided to turn on her TV as she waited for Sam to reply. It was pretty unusual for him to text her, specially after school was already over. She looked at the message as it arrived, smiling at the last part. She was shocked, she really was. However, the inside of her was happy and excited to hear that. The blonde still had feelings for Sam, and she knew it. It seemed as if tomorrow was going to be a great party.

"_Well then I guess I'll be seeing you there. I'm really looking forward to catching up with you too, to be honest. You're probably one of my best friends, Sam. It might be hard to believe, but I trust you with many things. – Q" _She knew that she was making a bit step by saying that, but anything to get closer with him. It had been a while, and she really wanted their friendship back to how it was before. A relationship would be a plus.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door. "It's open!" she called out, as the door squeaked open. "Hey Mom."

"Hi Quinny, it's almost midnight. You should probably get some rest if you're going to that party tomorrow." Judy smiled at her daughter as Quinn nodded in agreement. "Good night darling."

"Night Mom, see you tomorrow." She watched as her mom exited her room and closed the door after her. Quinn went ahead and turned off her bedside lamp as she saw her phone light up again with a new message from Sam. Their texts may have been the best part about her night.

"_Really? Great! I didn't really know I was one of your best friends, and that you trusted me so much. Thanks, it means a lot. It really does, Quinn. I'm going to go sleep, see you tomorrow. – Sam"_

Sam turned off the television as his mother and siblings climbed into bed. He himself went over to his bed and placed his phone next to him just incase he received another message from Quinn. The lights were all off and he closed his eyes as he tried to fall asleep.

Quinn put the sleeping timer on her television as she finished texting him back and placed her phone on her bedside table to charge. Her eyes closed slowly as she watched the Cupcake Wars on the Food Network as a way to fall asleep faster. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

"_No problem, Sammy. I'm always here for you if you need anything. I'm going to sleep as well, I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Oh and by the way, I miss you Sam. I truly miss you. – Q" _

Sam read her text before finally setting his phone on the bedside table as he went to sleep quietly, a smile forming on his face from the blonde's text. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep, that same smile on his face.

*** Please Review! And by the way, Samcedes never happened. **


	2. Ch 2: Santana's Party

One More Chance – Chapter 2

"_Santana's Party"_

That morning both Quinn and Sam woke up with a smile, probably the same one from last night's text. The blonde still couldn't believe what she had texted her fellow friend, but something inside told her it was a good thing. She went downstairs to the kitchen and greeted her parents with a warm bear hug and a smile after brushing her teeth and combing her hair. They were currently working on breakfast, and it smelled as if they were cooking up some bacon and pancakes; her favorite. Quinn went on over to sit on a stool by the island of the kitchen as she watched them work.

Sam had always been a deep sleeper. It took him a while to get ready as well, specially when he styled his hair. That morning he had woken up from Stevie's screaming. He was arguing with their mother about what breakfast was going to consist of. Of course, the child wanted some Froot Loops, but Sam's mom went ahead with a ham & cheese grilled sandwich. What also helped wake Sam up was the smell in the air. It was a hotel room after all, so scented traveled fast through out the whole room. He got up with a grunt, passing his hand through his hair.

"What time is it?" the blonde murmured as he took off the blanket and got up on his feet. Sam started to make his way towards the bathroom to freshen up. It had been a long night, but he had a good sleep and was extremely glad that summer had arrived. The one thing that he was really looking forward to was Santana's party tonight.

His mom glanced at the wall clock that was hanging by the room, "It's almost noon sweetie. You should probably start getting ready for that party of yours. Isn't it today?" She flipped a sandwich that she was preparing for Sam onto a plate and placed it on the counter top. "Here's a ham & cheese sandwich for you, by the way!" Stevie and Stacy were already eating, and halfway done with theirs.

"Yeah it's today, but later. Santana told me at around five o'clock, so I still have a lot of time left. And thanks for the sandwich, Mom." With that, Sam closed the bathroom door and started his daily routine.

Quinn ate her delicious breakfast that her mother and father had prepared for her. She had always been in a family that had money so her life was pretty easy-going aside from school. And she was thankful for that. After finished her breakfast and washing the dishes that she used, the blonde went back up to her room to decide what she would wear to Santana's party tonight. Sam had mentioned that he was really looking forward to it, and specially to catch up with Quinn, so she should probably wear something nice. She took out one of her flower-patterned dresses and laid it down on the bed next to a cardigan that went along with it perfectly. "That should do it." The shoes were already picked out; the usual black flats. They were stylish, and went along with anything so it was the right choice.

The blonde went to lie down on her bed after grabbing her phone from the bedside table. She took a glimpse at last night's texts and smiled. It was still pretty surprising that Sam had texted her yesterday. Not to mention everything that he had told her. It all seemed to start falling into place again.

After a couple of hours of going around the house and cleaning up anything that she saw un-tidy, she threw her phone on the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. It was 3:56 P.M, and the party would be starting in about an hour. After showering, Quinn changed into her planned outfit and blow-dried her hair and bangs. She decided to go light on the make-up tonight. Either way, it was only her friends. After she was all ready to go, the blonde headed downstairs with her purse and waved good-bye to her parents. She would always arrive early to Santana's party to have a small girl-time with her and Brittany before the real thing started. Quinn hailed a cab over and told the driver the directions to Santana's place. About five minutes later, they arrived and the blonde paid the cab driver. She climbed off the cab and walked towards the front door, knocking when she got there. A few seconds later, Santana opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Q! It's nice to see you, come on in." The Latina opened up the door wider for the blonde to walk inside. They shared a hug before going on to the living room to meet Brittany.

Sam took a shower before heading out to Santana's. Most of his day was spent taking care of his younger siblings while their mother went to go buy groceries and run some errands. However, once she got back from doing her things, Sam rushed out of the hotel room. He was really looking forward to catching up with the blonde. He was wearing some jeans and a plaid half-sleeve shirt. Hopefully it was something good for a party. Once he got there, Sam went up to the door and knocked. Finn was the one to open it this time. He could here the music from the outside so he knew some of his friends may already be drunk. He smiled at his tall, awkward friend and greeted him with a fist bump.

"'Sup dude, how's it going? It must be a wreck in there, huh?" Sam joked, letting out a sly laugh.

"Hi Sam, it's been alright. I've just been enjoying the first day of summer." Finn opened up the door wider for the blond to walk inside. The music was now louder and Sam could see everyone dancing around, including Quinn. "It's not that bad.. the only thing is that Brittany is already a stripper. She had a couple of drinks before the party actually started. But that's all." He guided him inside and handed him a beer before going back over to Rachel who was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks, dude." Sam opened the can of beer and took a look around. He greeted everyone with a smile as they passed by him. Quinn was dancing with Mike, it seemed as if she was trying to learn some of his moves. He laughed at the view and decided to walk up to them. He took a sip from his beer and smiled at them both, specially at the blonde. "So, what's the next move? Is it this one.." he did a dance step with his feet. "..Or this one?" There goes another dance step. Sam grinned as he saw and heard Quinn laughing. Mike greeted Sam and then went away to grab another beer.

Quinn smiled at his fellow friend. "Hey, at least you know some dance moves," she joked, smiling at him. "Hi Sam, nice to see you."

"Hey Q.. you too." Sam smiled back at her before noticing they were the only ones on the floor that weren't dancing. "We should probably go somewhere else before Santana knocks us over," he said, laughing a little and guiding her to a side of the room where there was barely anyone. He sat down on an empty chair and dragged another one to where he was, setting it next to him. "So.. what has been going on with you lately? It's been a while." He took another sip.

Quinn looked around her, seeing everyone dancing and some sitting on the couch. She agreed with Sam, it was probably a better idea. "You're right, let's go." She sat down on the chair that he had dragged over and crossed her legs. "Well everything has been the same actually. Nothing is really new aside that it's summer now. I've been living a boring life lately." The blonde shrugged.

"Oh I see.. I get what you mean. It's been the same with me. All I ever do is take care of Stevie and Stacy all day while my mom does whatever she needs to do. Oh and by the way, they miss you too. They told me to tell you." Sam smiled as he noticed her lips start to curl into a smile. "I've missed you Q, I really have, and I sort of have to tell you someth-"

Sam had been cut off my Santana, who was now holding her can of beer up in the air and spinning in circles. Somehow, she seemed to be in rhythm to the music. Both Sam and Quinn watched her as she started to speak. "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle? Wooo!" It was clear to everyone that Santana was over her drinking limit by now, and that wasn't such a good thing. Everyone started to gather in a circle and sitting on the floor as Santana went to grab an empty bottle from the kitchen. Quinn went ahead and sat down. Sam was somehow glad of this game, and he decided to sit across from Quinn, hoping he'll get good luck.

Once everyone was all seated down in a circle, Santana went ahead and spun first. The bottle pointed to Mike and Brittany. Everyone, except for Tina, woo-ed as they shared the kiss. A few more kissed happened, one of them consisting of Sam and Rachel. Quinn decided to go ahead and spin, hoping it will bring good luck and land on the position for Sam and her to kiss. But no luck, instead she had to kiss Finn. _"Great," _she thought. A few minutes later, the game was over. No kiss was shared between the two blondes. Everyone got up and parted their own ways. Rachel, Tina, Mike, Finn, and Kurt decided to leave. It was almost midnight, and Sam knew that it would be a good idea if he too left. Either way, his mom was waiting for him.

Sam took a deep breath as he and Quinn made their way back to their chairs. However, he didn't sit down. "Uh, Q. I think I'm going to head home; my mom's waiting for me to put the youngsters to bed. I know we didn't do much catching up, but it was nice seeing you. I really hope I'll get to hang out with you during summer." He gave her a warm smile.

Quinn got up from her seat as Sam started saying his good-bye. She knew it was pretty late, and his mom had certain rules. "Oh, right... Stevie and Stacy. Tell them I said hey. I should probably start heading home as well, wouldn't want my parents to get upset." She gave him a hug and smiled back at him as she gathered her purse. The blonde went ahead and hugged everyone as a way of saying good-bye before going back over to Sam. "Hey, do you think you can drop me off at my house? I came in a cab over here." They both started walking towards the door as they spoke.

"Don't worry, of course I'll tell them. I'm sure they'll love to hear that." Sam also waved bye to everyone before heading towards the door. "Yeah, sure, it's no problem really. You could've told me earlier and I could've picked you up to come over here." Sam guided her over to his car and opened the passenger's door for her, closing it after she was in already.

"Thanks Sam, I really don't think going in a cab at this time is safe. And well I didn't ask because Santana, Brittany, and I have a little girl-time before parties. So I always come earlier." She put on her seat belt once she was inside Sam's car. A few seconds later, the driver's side opened and Sam climbed onto the car. He turned on the engine after putting on his seat belt as well.

Most of the car ride was silent. Quinn was looking out the window, and Sam kept his eyes on the road. It was a bit awkward, but they were both thinking about tonight. A few minutes later, they arrived to Quinn's house and he parked in front of her house. The blonde unbuckled her seat belt and hopped off the car, smiling at Sam. "Thanks for the ride. I owe you one."

"Nah, don't mention it. It's my pleasure." Sam smiled back at Quinn, looking into her eyes. He remembered being cut off by Santana when they were 'catching up', and he knew what he was going to say. _"Might as well just say it now," _he thought to himself.

"I'll see you some other day then. Good night Sam." With that, Quinn closed the door and started walking towards her front door.

Sam quickly lowered the passenger's window as she walked. "Wait, Quinn!" He needed to tell her, he just needed to.

Quinn turned around surprised. "Yeah? Did I forget something?"

"Oh no, you didn't forget anything. It's just.." Sam hesitated a little before finally coming out and saying it. "You look beautiful tonight." He smiled at her.

Quinn's lips curled into a smile, and she could feel her cheeks start to warm up. She bit down on her lower lip lightly and glanced down before looking back up at him. "Thanks.." The blonde had no idea how to respond to that. "I-I'll see you later." With that, she turned on her heels and made her way into her house, turning back to see him one last time before closing the door after her.

Sam smiled, he was proud of himself. Not every guy has the guts to say that to his ex. He was pumped, he had actually done it. "Good night," he murmured to himself as the door closed after her. He then sat there in silence for a few seconds before finally heading home.

Something inside told him he did the right thing.

*** Please Review! By the way, Samcedes never happened. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.)**


	3. Ch 3: A Sunday Stroll

One More Chance – Chapter 3

"_A Sunday Stroll" _

That night, Quinn slept like a baby. She didn't drink much, but the amount of alcohol she had did make her head go a little dizzy. After changing into her pajamas and climbing onto bed, the only words in her mind were 'you look beautiful'. She went to sleep with another smile on her face.

The next morning was a usual Sunday morning for both Quinn and Sam. First a shower, and then breakfast. Sam then played some PS2 with his siblings. They had gotten the console last year at a garage sale, so it wasn't working so well, and the games were old. However, they enjoyed it and had a good time. Quinn was downstairs with her parents most of the time. When she wasn't, she was just in her room texting random people, including Santana and Brittany.

The day went by pretty fast, or maybe he had just woken up late. It was four thirty in the afternoon and he was alone in the hotel room with Stevie and Stacy. Sam decided to make some Mac & Cheese for the little ones so that they'll have something in their stomachs. He went over to the kitchen after placing his PS2 controller on the couch and started boiling a pot of water. A few minutes later, he poured in the pasta and waited as it cooked thoroughly. He rinsed the pasta and added the cheese mix into it along with milk and butter, mixing it all together. The blond then served them all a serving or Mac & Cheese and they all sat to eat.

Quinn was having a pretty good day so far, hanging out with her family. She and Judy had some girl talk while her father went to take the car for its monthly check-up. Her cousin also came over. She was eight years old so Quinn brought out her old Barbie dolls while she took her afternoon shower. The rest of the day was pretty good, and it eventually got better when she felt her phone vibrate. The blonde took it out of her pocket and read her text.

"_Hi Quinn, good party last night, huh? I was wondering if you would like to go hang out at the park later today. You know… to actually catch up and all. I'm free for the rest of the day if you'd like to. – Sam" _

"Is he really asking me this..?" she thought to herself. They had just seen each other last night. Although, they didn't really catch up last night. And that would be their excuse to see each other again today.

"_Yeah sure, that sounds like a good idea. I mean, after all, we really didn't get to catch up yesterday. So sure, how does five o'clock sound? – Q" _

Sam glanced at his wall clock again. It was four twenty-seven in the afternoon. That gave him enough time to get ready, and he didn't lose a second on doing so. Right after texting Quinn back, he headed towards the shower for the second time today.

"_Yep, that's just what I mean. In fact, five o'clock sounds perfect. I'll see you soon. – Sam" _

Quinn smiled as she finished reading his text, and headed to her room. She decided to just change into some shorts and a t-shirt. Either way, she had just taken a shower not too long ago while her cousin played with her Barbies, so she was clean. The blonde put on some shoes that went along with her outfit and brushed her hair down. It was four fifty when the blonde left her house and headed to the park on foot. It was only five minutes away, so there was no need in driving. In a few minutes time, the blonde arrived to the park and sat on a bench as she waited for Sam.

"_I'm sitting on a bench by the entrance. So it shouldn't be so hard to find me. – Q" _

Sam had changed into some jeans and a simple shirt. It was Sunday anyways, so it was nice to be comfortable. He got a taxi to the park since the hotel he was staying in wasn't so close. In about five minutes, he arrived to the park and looked for Quinn on one of the benches as she said in her text. Once he spotted her, the blond walked up to her and pat her on the back of her shoulder.

Quinn jumped a bit at the touch, and laughed as she saw him. "Sam!" She hit him playfully as he made his way to sit next to her. "That wasn't so nice, you know."

"Oh I know, but it was worth it," he joked as he sat next to her. "So hey, how have you been?" Sam smiled over at Quinn as he waited for her response.

"Scaring me was worth it? Oh alright then. I've been okay, didn't really have a hangover from last night." Quinn smiled as she remembered what had happened and what he said before she headed inside. "Oh, and about last night… thanks."

Sam looked at her as she spoke, taking in the scent of her perfume and admiring her beauty. She really was beautiful, no matter what. That made him over think their break up. "Yeah, same here. The alcohol didn't hit me as hard. Last time we had a party, all of us got really drunk. And I wasn't planning on that to happen, so I just drank less." He got a bit quiet, he was kind of confused. "Thanks about what..?" On the inside, he knew exactly what she was talking about, but he didn't want to go right into it.

"About what you said before you left… about me." Quinn looked at Sam, not sure if he had meant what he said. Either way, he was a bit on alcohol at the time.

"Oh yeah, that! Um, no problem, I really meant it. And hey, I mean it again today." The blond smiled at his fellow friend. Her face lit up when he said that. Sam was a really nice guy, and she knew it. "I only speak the truth, right?" He shrugged playfully.

Quinn smiled at Sam. He was really acting nice today. Well, when did he not? She now felt really bad for cheating on him with Finn. "Thanks… again. And yeah, you do. I'm glad you do actually, I wouldn't want lies," she joked. The blonde set her purse in between both of them.

"And I wouldn't like lying to you." Sam glanced at her purse and he grabbed it as she looked the other way to fix her hair. "Say… I wonder how much you have in here…" He quickly got up from the bench and started walking away from her, making his way onto the grass.

Quinn turned back to him as he spoke about money. "What do you me-" She stopped talking as he walked away from her. "Sam! Come back here!" She got up on her feet as well and made her way towards him. "You better not steal anything from there…"

"Oh please, I wouldn't steal anything from you. I don't roll that way," he said, laughing, before starting to run once he noticed her catching up.

Quinn ran after him, laughing. "Sam, this isn't funny! Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" Sam stopped running and started walking backwards, keeping his eyes on her. She slowed down her pace and finally caught up. Quinn reached over and grabbed her purse from his hands.

"Thanks a lot…" Quinn whined. "Now I'm all tired and sweaty," she joked. She noticed him taking his phone out to check if he had any missed calls from his mom, and then she got an idea. Pay back. The blonde reached out and grabbed his phone from his hands, laughing. "Now it's _your _turn to get sweaty," she said as she started walking away from him, her pace quickly getting faster.

"Oh come on! I can easily get it back from you," Sam said as he made his was towards the blonde.

"Why are you so sure?" Quinn called back to him. "You're just a football player, nothing big," she teased.

"_Just a football player? _Really? I can tackle you and get it back," he said, laughing.

"You would never do such thing!" Quinn sped up her pace as he started going towards her.

"Oh really?" Sam started running towards her. Once he was in a good distance from her, the blond used his football skills and tackled the fragile girl down softly. Of course, he shifted himself for him to fall down first, and then her on top. He wouldn't want her to get hurt or injured. He let out a laugh as they both landed on the grass, Quinn on top of him. He looked down at her and smiled. "What did I say..? Now, where's my phone?"

Quinn squeaked as they both fell down, laughing at the same time. Her eyes glanced to his eyes, then to his lips, and finally back to his eyes. She shook it off, knowing that it was a pretty obvious way of showing her feelings. "Oh right, your phone." She handed him back his phone and got up from him, sitting on the grass. "Well that was fun," she said, laughing a little.

Sam had noticed her eyes wondering towards his lips, and he smiled to himself. "Thanks." He too sat up on the grass next to her. It was a beautiful day outside. A perfect one to be at the park during summer, it was sunny and windy at the same time. "It was, it really was." They shared a moment of silence before he broke it again. "Hey, um… Sorry about our break up. I should've just let it go. It was only just a kissing booth anyways, so no big deal."

"Right… Only just a kissing booth." Quinn knew that Sam had no idea about their other kiss in the auditorium. But she let that go. She didn't have any more feelings towards Finn anyways; her feelings were still for Sam, and they were stronger than ever.

"Quinn… I have to tell you something—it's not that you're beautiful. I already told you that. But it's something else." Sam wasn't sure if he should say this or not. But he really wanted to let her know how he felt.

"Oh, um okay. You can tell me anything, Sam." Quinn looked at him, a warm smile on her face.

"Okay, um…" Sam stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yes…?"

"Quinn Fabray, I still like you. I never stopped. My feelings for you are just crazy. And I'm sorry for anything that I ever did to you."

Quinn was speechless. She didn't know what to say back. Her eyes just gazed into his for a while. Absentmindedly, she started to lean in towards him until their lips met once again.

*** Please Review! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.)**


End file.
